Aaron Returns
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: It is 2015. Aaron has been away for a while. Three years to be exact. He returns to Emmerdale to find that quite a bit has changed. He can't keep living in the past. Now he has to move on. But it is an old friendship that stirs things up.
1. Welcome Home

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

"_Who is it?_ It was getting dark out; Rohna could see the street lamp through the moth eaten curtains that Paddy refused point blank to replace. She was alone in the house with their son as Paddy was attending an emergency call at Butlers and Chaz was meeting her new fella in the pub for a late dinner date. She opened the door an inch or so and unhooked the chain. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Aa…Aaron.. Come in. How?...What are you doing here? _Rohna took his coat and duffel bag before ushering him into the sitting room. _Do you want a cup of tea? How did you get here?"_

"_I'm okay Rohna thank you. Is Paddy here?"_

He thought it best to keep things polite.

"_No. He's up at Butlers. He has been since four."_

"_Is everything alright up there?"_

"_Yeah it was meant to be a routine birth, one of the cows apparently, but there have been complications. He shouldn't be too long."_

"_And the family…is everyone alright?"_

"_Yeah, plodding on. Adam is still there if that is what you're asking."_

He chose to ignore her last comment.

"_Actually I do fancy a drink, but do you have something a little stronger…for the nerves?" _

Rohna rattled around in the kitchen and returned a while later with a half empty bottle of Vodka.

"_It's your mams."_

"_What's it doing here then?"_

"_Of course. You don't know do you?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_After the whole fake wedding fiasco Chaz needed somewhere to lay low for a while."_

"_And Paddy took her in again? Is he crazy?"_

"_You know what he's like he was being a good friend."_

"_And she hasn't left since? I mean that was…it was a long time ago. Don't you mind?"_

"_At first I was furious what with us having the baby on the way. But we can't fault her she is doing her bit and the extra rent has been a god send."_

"_What about Hazel? I bet she was thrilled to have my mum move in next door."_

"_Did you read any of the letters Paddy sent you?"_

"_I may have glanced at them briefly. _He mumbled sheepishly. In all honesty they were still in his bag unopened. _Why? What has happened now?"_

"_She left the village."_

"_What? But she came to see me."_

"_It was a few weeks after your trial. _Like you she apparently didn't open mail. He had the grace to look guilty. _She didn't watch Jackson's farewell video, so she was completely convinced of your guilt."_

"_I can't blame her."_

"_No but your mum and Paddy were less supportive. When she finally watched the video she was devastated."_

"_So that's why she came to visit me? _He said more to himself than out loud. _I didn't speak to her. I couldn't face her."_

"_She left but not before your mum made her feelings known rather publicly. I am sure she will tell you all about it."_

"_I can't wait."_

He rolled his eyes skywards, sarcasm evident with every word.

"_Do you want something to eat?_ She decided a swift change in topic was probably her best bet. _There may be some chicken from earlier or I could order you something in. Paddy mentioned Pizza."_

"_Well it is Friday night. _That used to be their boys night in when he, Paddy and Marlon would scoff their faces with junk food and play on the x-box, no women allowed. _But chicken would be great. What I really need to know is can I stay here for a while? I just spent the last of my savings on a cab up here, but I called my nan last week and she says I can stay with her until I am back on my feet."_

"_That will be up to Paddy, but as I said he shouldn't be too long. I'll just…_she gestured towards the washing up in the kitchen. She was desperate to avoid saying the wrong thing, but she needed something concrete to tell Paddy._ Aaron why didn't you call us?"_

"_I don't know. I had no idea what my plans were and I didn't want to cause you any trouble."_

"_When was your parole hearing?"_

"_Yesterday."_

"_We could have collected you and it would have been less of a shock."_

"_Sorry. I didn't really think of it like that. It's not like I kept in touch."_

"_Fair enough. Tea's on the table. Help yourself to a drink. I'm just going to check on Daniel. When you're done you can go upstairs your room is still made up."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. We can talk again tomorrow."_


	2. No Escaping Paddy

It was six am according to the numbers flashing red on Aaron's alarm clock when it sounded jolting him awake and causing his head to ricochet off his wooden headboard. It took him a while to acclimatize as he couldn't hear Harry's guttural steam engine snores, for the first time in three years he was in a room alone and the cover he instinctively reached out for was a thick fluffy feather duvet. Everything seemed more comfortable and somehow vaguely familiar. Then he remembered he was back in the village, in his old room at Paddy's. Ah Paddy. That was one conversation (the other being with his mother) he was eager to avoid.

He chanced a glance at his alarm; it was just after 6:10. Figuring everyone would still be soundly asleep Aaron dressed quietly and hurriedly in an attempt to leave the house under cover of darkness without being spotted. He had a foot out of the front door when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"_Where are you off to without breakfast? Sit. I'll make you something."_

Either Paddy had been out on an emergency call or he had waited up in an attempt to catch him and he was more inclined to believe the latter as there were three empty mugs and a plate of biscuit crumbs in front of him.

"_Paddy I-"_

"_I'll put the kettle on."_

"_Paddy-"_

"_Tea or coffee?"_

"_Tea is fine. Look Pa-"_

"_Do you still take sugar?"_

Paddy was busying himself rattling through cupboards looking for the cups, teabags and sugar. Muttering about how Rhona had obviously attempted to tidy the kitchen and put everything in the wrong place.

"_Two. Paddy will you please sit down?"_

Slowly, having switched the kettle on he turned to face him.

"_Did you get my letters?"_

"_Yes every one."_

Aaron had the grace to look guilty.

"_Then why didn't you write or call? Anything just once."_

Paddy struggled to keep an even tone.

"_I couldn't it's not that simple."_

"_Try and explain it to me Aaron because I was the one left picking up the pieces."_

Paddy stormed towards him menacingly and thumped the table in frustration. Aaron was slightly scared. He had never seen him like that.

"_I know. Rhona told me about Hazel. I am sorry I left you with that."_

Aaron couldn't look him in the eye.

"_No. That wasn't your fault._ Paddy sighed heavily as he sat down opposite him. _She was convinced of your guilt, but I was with her when she finally watched Jackson's film."_

"_She really didn't have any clue?"_

"_She did. She just didn't want to believe he was that unhappy."_

"_It wasn't cos of her. Jackson loved her to bits. I wish I had seen her when she came to visit and told her that."_

"_It's funny."_

"_What is?"_

"_She said the exact same thing about you. Jackson left you a special message and he told her to tell you he didn't blame you for any of what happened, he loved you and he knew you loved him too. I have it if you want to see it."_

"_No I'll pass on that."_

"_Is that why you didn't get in touch? You blamed yourself or you thought we blamed you."_

"_It was never that simple. I have had three years since that night going over every little detail in my head. I told him I loved him and I meant it. He knew that at least."_

"_Of course he did."_

Paddy squeezed his shoulder consolingly, he'd not even noticed the tears running down his face.

"_I've got go._ He brushed away his tears roughly with the back of his hand. _I need to nip into town see if there is any work going and any flats to rent."_

"_Flats? You're staying here. Your life is in this village you can't leave."_

"_So is my past. How am I meant to move on when I am next door to…he told me to be happy. To find someone who makes me feel like he did. I don't think I'll find that again."_

"_No one is expecting you to rush into anything, but you can't run from your problems. You have to face them and that includes Bar West."_

Aaron felt himself shiver at the name. That place held so many memories for him, both good and bad. It was where he met Jackson. He couldn't imagine stepping foot in there without him.

"_If I am staying around I should probably go and beg for my job back."_

"_It's a thought, but you should stay and see your mam first. Could you imagine her face if she found out you were back from someone else? And your mates aren't going anywhere."_

"_They've waited three years another hour or so won't hurt. Are you sure about me staying here?"_

"_I told you this house is your home for as long as you want to be here. Besides I need some male backup."_

"_I bet. I'll have some breakfast if it's still on offer."_

"_You and your flipping stomach. Some things don't change. But you are a little on the thin side."_

"_That must have something to do with my recent diet." _

Aaron laughed at the look of horror on Paddy's face.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be daft. You can make it up to me be making one of your amazing fry ups."_

"_Coming right up. I'm glad you're home Aaron. I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too Paddy."_


End file.
